They Never Imagined
by Lekey
Summary: It had been three years since they had seen each other. But it certainly wasn't when they last thought of each other. Now they are meeting together, Harry hoping to start over and Draco to prove himself. They never imagined it would turn out like this.
1. Chapter 1

They hadn't seen each other for years. After the war ended and all that could be said at the time was said, they had gone their separate ways. Harry had sent a letter to Draco asking to meet him at a discreet bar only three years later. He had almost forgotten all that had happened during their school years between them and felt the need to reconnect. Try again.

Draco had been surprised. He hadn't expected to receive anything from the Boy-Who-Lived, not an ex-Death Eater like him anyways. Hadn't it only been three years since he'd barely escaped the prospect of a long stint in Azkaban just for being marked from the dead terror? What could Harry possibly want with him? He would never know if he didn't go.

Draco dressed in a sleek gray button-up and black slacks, matching shoes to go with it. He looked his best, not quite so dark and evil, and he was aiming to impress. Show he wasn't the same stupid boy he was then.

Harry wore his standard navy t-shirt, dark jeans, and sneakers. He wanted casual, a setting in which he and Draco would be equals, not a threat. He sat at the bar, waiting for the gorgeous blonde, the one he had watched from afar only to fall deeper as he was away visiting places he never thought he would ever be able to: the Americas, France, Germany, Russia even. He needed to explain everything.

Draco walked into the bar and easily spotted the still messy black hair. He took a deep breath before walking over and sitting down. It was silent for a minute before he felt the need to speak.

"Why did you want to meet with me, Potter?" Draco asked, cringing inwardly at how pompous he sounded in that moment.

"I… I wanted to explain a few things… And to start over," Harry said. Now he wasn't so sure he was ready to talk.

"Start over? You must have taken too many bludgers to the head when you were a seeker at Hogwarts," Draco tried to joke.

Harry couldn't help the snort that escaped him. "I never took a bludger to the head, you dolt. I merely fell off my broom at every chance."

Draco chuckled, remembering the time the young Harry had nearly choked on the snitch when he got the idea in his head to try to stand on his broom instead of riding it proper. "Alright. I'll give you that one. So where'd you get this idea of yours?"

"I was thinking of when you offered your hand to me, to shake. I was so terrified because all I could think was of the disapproving looks I was getting from the Weasleys and how cute you were," Harry said, not catching the last bit from falling out of his mouth in time.

"I don't blame… You thought I was cute?" Draco couldn't believe his ears. He turned to Harry just in time to catch the cute man's eye before he was able to hide his embarrassment.

Harry didn't speak for a while. What had gotten in him to think he could say that? He was supposed to take this slow, not scare of the love of his life and the first chance he had. "Yeah… I've pretty much always thought you were cute. Part of the reason I followed you around sixth year, other than the suspicion, was my slight obsession of trying to get to know you."

Draco had to think this over for a bit. "You know, I couldn't help but admire you either. I remember the time you were wearing that swimsuit, the one in fourth year for the Triwizard Tournament. I was soaking in all the exposed flesh and tight cloth that you were clad in." Why did he just confess that? His face flushed brightly and he coughed.

"You were what?!" Harry's face was even brighter than before.

"And then there was that time you were in my house, when the Snatchers had caught you and your face was all distorted. I was panicking inwardly when I thought that you were going and what that would mean. That I would never get to see you fly in the air straddling a broom – Merlin, the things seeing you straddle a broom did to my hormone-laden teenage mind – or see your smile when one of your friends made you laugh. I was so relieved when you finally escaped my family's manor with your friends," Draco added.

It was Harry's turn to cough, as he had been holding his breath through Draco's monologue. "That would explain your face."

Draco bumped Harry's arm with his shoulder, not wanting to imagine what his expression had looked like. "Don't tease me. The love of my life was in serious danger!"

They both froze at that confession. "I-I mean that the boy who I was crushing on-"

"You're the love of my life as well," Harry whispered.

Draco let that sink in. Then the only grin he'd had since his fifth year at Hogwarts breached his face. He watched Harry avoid his eye before he made a split-second decision. It was with that that he grabbed the man's chin, turned his face, and kissed those delicious lips he so craved.

Harry was in such shock he almost missed his chance to kiss back. But miss it he did not. A clearing of a throat from down the bar was the only thing that could possibly stop the couple. They separated, catching their breath as it had been stolen in the briefest of moments.

"I've an idea," Draco offered.

"And what would that be?" Harry couldn't keep still for much longer.

"Why don't we try something that we never thought possible?" Draco asked, hoping the man before him would agree. Harry waited ever so patiently (not) for him to continue. "Let's go on a date."

Harry's eyes widened, thinking that suggestion over. "Yes."

"Yes?" Draco's grin grew even wider at the answer.

"Yes!" And with that, the blonde kissed the raven-haired man again. They exchanged info and set a date.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Any help would be welcome! I might write a sequel, but I don't know yet. For now, this will be a oneshot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor do I receive money for any of my fanfiction stories.**

**A/N: Before we get started, I just have to say that I'm really excited for the second part of TNI. It just came to me and made me really happy that I had the opportunity to write this. This will be the end of it, I'm afraid. But fear not, dear readers, for there will be other stories. Now, please enjoy the second part of **_**They Never Imagined**_**.**

**They Never Imagined (Part Two)**

Harry pulled on his dark red t-shirt and dark jeans. He couldn't wait to see Draco later this evening. Just remembering his soulful ice eyes made him shiver in anticipation. This would be the first time that they would see each other since that night. Draco looked tantalizing in his button up. But their date would be casual, so no button ups. He was excited to see Draco in a muggle t-shirt and jeans.

This would be the date of a lifetime.

Draco pulled on the jeans Harry had bought him. He couldn't believe he was doing this. If someone told him he would be wearing muggle clothes and go on a muggle date with Potter, he would have _Crucio'd_ them into oblivion. As it was, he was. And he hadn't ever been happier.

He would remember this night for the rest of his life.

The deal was that Harry would pick up Draco in the Manor. Draco waited patiently in the surprisingly flattering muggle clothes Harry had given him. He paced nervously in the sitting room. Harry was five minutes late. Maybe he didn't want to do this anymore. It wouldn't surprise Draco if he was stood up. After everything that had happened, he wouldn't blame Harry if he was at the Weasley's laughing it up with Weasel and Granger. He was an ass during their schools.

The floo lit up in green flames and out strolled the man that was caught up in his mind. Harry grinned at him nervously. He looked positively gorgeous in the tight fitting muggle clothes. His hair was as unruly as ever and his eyes glowed despite the low lighting. Draco looked him up and down appreciatively.

Harry was doing the same to him. Obviously, he had done a wonderful job at picking out clothes for his date to wear. The grass-green shirt and light blue jeans accented every perfect aspect of Draco. He wondered absentmindedly what his arse looked like clad in denim.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "We'll just be going to Tom's and then we'll head out into muggle London. From there we'll be able to walk to the closest bus stop and hitch a ride to the venue."

Draco nodded just as Harry gestured that he should go first. He knew exactly the intention Harry had in mind in offering this position. He smirked and practically glided over to the floo. He sent a wink Harry's way as he did so. Harry couldn't help but grin as the glimpse he had received before he followed suit.

Once over there, they headed out the door; both were pointedly ignoring the looks that were shot their way. Draco grabbed hold of Harry's hand, laying claim to the gorgeous imp. Harry couldn't help the blush that made its way to his cheeks.

Draco stared in wonder at the place where they had come to. Thousands upon thousands of people were stuffed into this dark room. "Where are we?" he shouted to his companion.

"We're at a Muse concert. Just stay close to me and you should be fine," Harry whispered directly in his ear. A shiver escaped down his spine.

He got pulled to and fro in the midst of the crowd by Harry until they were somewhat close to the stage. He was in awe of the structure. How could muggles do something so magnificent without the use of magic? That was a question he would have to ask Harry later. The band entered the stage.

Music washed over Draco. The crowd got louder as the night continued, and everyone was dancing and bouncing. He stood still in his place just taking it all in until two arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned back into the familiarity of the embrace. Harry began to sing/whisper the lyrics of Uprising into his ear. A smile pasted itself to his face. He could get used to this.

Draco and Harry made it back to Harry's flat in no time as they risked an Apparition.

"Feel free to make yourself at home as I get dinner," Harry told him.

Draco was left to his own devices as he took in the room. He recognized the muggle box that played pictures upon the screen and a muggle stereo near it. With a flick of his wand, the stereo began to play some classical music that he was comfortable with.

"You know what a stereo is?" a curious Potter asked.

"Despite claiming how much I hated muggles, I still felt it useful to know how to work their contraptions should I have had to hide. It was a useful skill I could not just dismiss, no matter how much my father despised it," he answered fluidly, ever the graceful one.

He felt arms wrap around his waist once again. "That's bloody hot." He shivered once again and turned around in the embrace.

"I am. Thank you for noticing," he teased. The grin he spotted before the beautiful man hid it made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

Said man took a step back. "Would you like a dance?" he asked.

Draco nodded and took the offered hand. Harry pulled him close, his arms tightening around the toned torso of the Pureblood as said man wrapped his arms around the back of his neck. They swayed there gently.

After the Final Battle at Hogwarts had ended, Harry had hit his very last growth spurt and grew six inches. It was a strange feeling to be taller his old classmate. But it was also exponentially wonderful. He had always hoped to grow taller, and Magic had granted him his wish.

Draco tucked his head into the crook of Harry's neck as they slowed to a stop. Just standing there holding each other was enough for the both of them at that moment. However, it had to end as Harry remembered what the original plan was.

"We should probably eat."

Draco hummed in response and pressed himself closer the Savior of the Wizarding World. Harry chuckled when he heard a certain someone's stomach growled. It was with that that Draco pulled away, a small blush donning his features. "We probably should," he agreed quickly.

They sat on the couch. Draco got closer and closer to Harry as they ate in comfortable silence. Rubbing shoulders was soon a thing the two of them began.

Draco flashed Harry a brilliant grin as he set down his empty plate. "This was delicious. Thank you."

Harry swallowed his last bite and set a humble smile Draco's way. "No. Thank you for letting me do this. I really enjoyed my time with you. But it looks like I should be getting you back home. Your mom would never let me hear the end of it if I kept you overnight."

Draco's eyes flashed at that. "She wouldn't, eh? Didn't know that you two were that close."

"We aren't… I just…" Harry sighed in submission. "I just was hoping that we would be able to do this again…"

Draco flushed at this. "You want to do this again?"

"Yeah… But we don't-" He was cut off when a pair of lips collided with his. It took a second for him to respond, but he did with eagerness.

When Draco pulled away, they were both flushed and grinning. "Of course we can do this again!" Draco stated.

Harry and Draco met back up in the Manor's sitting room to say goodbye for the evening.

"I had a great time, Harry. You'll have to tell me how the muggles built that stadium next time," Draco said.

"Just remind me. Until then?" Harry asked with a shy smile.

"Until then," Draco affirmed.

Harry bent his neck down and pecked Draco's lips in farewell. "I'll see you then."

Draco could only nod and watch as Harry made his way back into the floo and left.

"Is he a good kisser?" Narcissa asked as she revealed her location in the doorway of the room.

"Mother!" he whined.

"I'm just teasing you, darling. He a keeper?" she asked.

"Definitely."

Narcissa smiled at the dreamy look in Draco's eyes. It was about time that Draco was happy. And, if Harry could do that for him, he was the right one. The only one for her son.


End file.
